1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and a printed article.
2. Related Art
In ink jet printing, cyan, magenta, yellow, and black inks are typically used, thereby forming full-color images. In order to increase the quality of images to be formed, multiple ink colors are used (for example, in addition to the above four ink colors, six ink colors including light magenta and light cyan).
Unfortunately, a problem arises, in which the use of the multiple ink colors fails in providing sufficient metallic gloss.
In recent years, accordingly, an ink jet ink using metallic particles (metallic ink) has been proposed (see, JP-A-2007-297423, for example).
However, although use of the ink supposed in JP-A-2007-297423 enables relatively good metallic gloss to be provided, such an ink also causes disadvantages in which a printing surface is scratched with the result that a layer made of a material contained in the ink becomes bruised and is peeled. Such disadvantages result in the decreased gloss of formed images and the significant decrease of image quality. In the case of using color inks (pigment ink and dye ink) other than the metallic ink, such disadvantages are not normally generated.